Christmas Joy
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: Three Christmas one shots of all the Naruto characters. SasuSaku, NaruHina, and MANY MANY MANY more. Was Rated T but changed to Rated M
1. Too Many Tricky Things

**Hey everyone! I decided to make a little one-shot on Christmas Day. But I was supposed to put this up on Christmas. But low and behold, it's 4 days after Christmas. Oh it's going to be so cute, _and _funny *squeals like a little girl***

**I had this one shot posted in the Rated T section but the people who _read _this in the _Rated T _stories said it was only to be put in the _Rated M _section. Oh but you'll just think in the end that it's very misleading. **

**Oh and there will be two other bonus one shots included to this. **

**At Home**

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned, "Harder…" she held the pillow to her chest as Sasuke pressed even harder. The pain her body endured slowly took her breath away.

"How hard do you want me to go?" Sasuke moaned as he pressed even harder. She kept moaning, and Sasuke kept on pressing.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned again, "Not too hard…" she gripped the pillow, "Be careful on that soft spot. You could hurt me." She kept on gripping the pillow as Sasuke slowly moved in circles.

"Sakura…" he moaned, "You so tight…" she just moaned in the fiery sensation down below. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She tried to wiggle around but the couch was only limited.

"Sasuke-kun…" she sighed, "I seemed like the first time we did this since we got married." She said as she wound her hands into her lover's hair. Sasuke just leaned in to kiss her.

"Your just lucky that Dobe isn't here." He said as he pushed even harder, making Sakura moan even more.

"You Sasuke. This was my first time." She said, Sasuke just stared at her in shock. She blushed a bit, "You are my first."

"But when I was gone…" he said, "You could have let Sai…" he said as Sakura kissed him with fiery passion.

"Kind of embarrassing. I'm 25 years old. And it's my first time." She said but Sasuke just smirked.

"Hn." He said, he knew that Sakura was just going to get pissed, but she didn't. She just kept on holding his shoulders.

"Sasuke, thank you so much." She said as she gave Sasuke on last kiss after getting off the couch.

"Your welcome." He said as he followed her up and off the couch. He picked her up bridal style.

"My feet feel _so _much better." She said as she snuggled her face into his chest. He carried her up into their room. Closing the door with his foot. Ready for a hot, steamy, sexy day in bed.

**Hahaha! Got you, Sasuke was just giving Sakura a _foot _massage. You perverts! *shakes head in dismay* What I shame, but yes it's true this is a Rated M one shot or as many reviewers told me so.**


	2. The Beach

**Hehe, I'm back again. This is a New Year one shot :) Haha! If you liked the first one, I bet you'll like this one! Enjoy!**

**At The Beach**

_With the girls_

"Ino-pig when do you think Sasuke-kun is coming back?" She said. Sakura was laying on the towel her right hand shielding the sun from her eyes.

Ino who was playing in the sand with her 2 year-old looked at Sakura, "Forehead." She spat as Sakura turned her body to face the ground, trying to tan her back.

"S-Sakura-chan, I-I heard t-that N-Naruto-kun and the b-boys are g-going s-surfing." Hinata said as he held her sleeping 1 year old by her chest. Sakura craned her neck to look at her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura laughed, "_Surfing. _Not in a million years!" she said as Hinata started blushing, "Naruto must have forced him into it!" Sakura smirked, "Maybe we could spy on them. See what their up to." Ino, Temari, and Tenten had all came closer listing to Sakura and her devious plan.

"That sounds good." Temari said as all the other girls nodded in agreement. Sakura stood up, pulling Hinata up with her.

"Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was yelling and waving her arms to get his attention. He looked up from his Make-out Paradise book he was reading and turned to look at Sakura.

"I'll watch the kids." He said as he started to walk towards her. Sakura smiled as she started to gather up the girls.

Kakashi-sensei was wearing swimming shorts, but still as usual. He still covered his face. And he was still into the Make-out Paradise books.

As the girls were walking towards the changing room, where Hinata saw Naruto go. Sakura took one glance back to look at Kakashi, as she thought Ino's kid was awake and pulling the mask that covered his face. And Hinata's kid running around with his _porn _book.

_With the Boys_

"Dobe, I don't want to surf." Sasuke said as he started to walk to the men's changing room to go change into his surfing suit.

"Sasuke-teme, I _know _Sakura likes men who surf." Naruto said as Sasuke 'hned' and started to strip from his swimming trunks.

_With the Girls_

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari made it to the men's changing room. Sakura leaned to the wall trying to hear the guys.

"Neji!" She heard a peppy boy yell, obviously Naruto, "Why is yours so different to mine?" Naruto said as she heard shuffling.

"Stop touching it! Will you!" She heard Neji yell and a spank, Tenten leaned in. Putting herself next to Sakura.

"I'm sorry Neji." Sakura heard Naruto whine, "It's just so hard… And—And cool…" Sakura heard another spank. Ino and Temari leaned in as well. Hinata just kept on looking at her child, making sure that the little girl was ok.

"Holy shit!" Sakura heard Naruto yell, "Why is mine so small! And all of yours is so _big_?" Hinata turned around and put her ear to the wall.

Sakura heard one more slap, "Shut. The. Hell. Up Dobe!" she heard Sasuke yell then she heard another slap.

"Oh yeah Sasuke… Yours is nice…" she heard Naruto say in a pervy tone, "Sakura must like it…" Sakura heard Naruto groaning, Tenten and Hinata already passed out. While Ino, Sakura, and Temari where gasping.

"I never knew Naruto was this perverted." Sakura said as Ino and Temari nodded in agreement. Sakura leaned in again and heard shuffling.

"What a drag…" Sakura heard Shikamaru say, "Ehh… Guys after this I think I'm going to watch the clouds." Sakura heard a small thump, she saw Ino fall to the sandy ground, passed out.

"The power of youth makes mine look _amazing!_" she heard Lee yell. Temari wanted to vomit at this point. She ran to the nearest trashcan, leaving Sakura alone.

"Mine is so slick!" she heard Naruto say, and then she figured that Naruto had earned another slap from either of the boys because of the commotion.

"Yeah yours is so beautiful Naruto!" Lee said. Finally Sakura had her best, she fainted. _Naruto! You're so perverted! CYA! _

The boys heard a thump from outside the changing room, after the chat about their nice surf boards they looked outside to find the girls, Temari throwing up in the nearest trashcan, and Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura all fainted on the ground.

"They weren't…" Naruto started, "…Listening to our conversation, were they?"

**Ehh… Ended short, sorry for that. I'll edit this, so make sure to check that out when I'm done. So that means… I have one more one shot to do! Yay! Like? Dislike? Favorite?**

**Oh and I'm planning to make one shot's every month. Would you read them? Fuck Yes! Hell No! …I Might…?**


End file.
